Spider-Man and the Thievius Arachnicus the ReWrite
by Kamen Keyblade Duelist
Summary: A remake of Gameflyer1992's first fanfiction. Peter Parker is the infamous thief, Spider-Man, but he and his friends Tony and Bruce must recover the book of his ancestors, the Thievius Arachnicus, from the Fiendish Five.


**KKD: Well, here we are. My 20****th**** overall story on Fanfiction. I honestly didn't think we'd make it this far. I'd like to thank everyone for all of the support that they gave me throughout my 2+ years here so far, and ask you keep it coming for years to come. And so, to celebrate this momentous occasion, I think I'll break my one personal rule of not going back to my old ideas and remake my very first story on my previous profile of Gameflyer1992. I'm still not planning on going back to my Sonic Origins story yet, that won't be for another 20 stories if I get that far. Anyway, it's back to my Spidey/Sly Cooper story where Spidey's a thief from a family of master thieves, the Venom Symbiote is his ally and friend, and Mary Jane is the Black Widow. However, thanks to my aibou OverNerd02, there will be some slight changes to the original. I will still attempt to go from the first person POV, but don't blame me if it turns out worse than the first.**

***Spider-Man and Sly barge in.*******

**Spidey & Sly: It's about time you got back to this!**

**Sly: Especially considering Sanzaru Games finally released my newest game a while back.**

**KKD: Yea, and good thing I have the HD collection of your games, too. Although it was simply MURDER to get past Ms. Ruby, MAN that boss was tough.**

**Spidey: While these two talk things over about more ideas for my counterpart in the story and the game sources, let's go to the Disclaimers.**

**DISCLAIMERS: KKD does not own anything used here except for material owned by him. The rights to everything else go to Sanzaru Games, Sucker Punch, Sony, Marvel Comics, etc.**

**KKD: Thanks Webs. And now, the moment you've been waiting for… WELCOME to KKD'S 20****th**** Story Celebration!**

* * *

**Sony Computer Entertainment America**

**& KKD Studios**

**Presents**

**A Sucker Punch Production**

* * *

Paris, France; 4:20 am

Night had fallen; the streets were unusually quiet due to the fact of people concerned about some of the recent crime waves across the globe and them worrying it could happen to them next. Then, if anyone bothered to look up above, they would've spotted a man in red, blue, and black spider-themed attire traversing the rooftops and buildings via web slinging, jumping from rooftop to rooftop, and wall crawling. Specifically, the mask was red with white eyes and black outlines for those eyes, but the black part of that looked like it was going around his head, as if showing there was another mask on top of his main one. The majority of the suit seemed to be blue, covered with the red and black designs, with the red sporting a nifty web-pattern. The black portion of the costume hugged the torso like a sleeveless shirt that had a white spider-symbol on both the front and back, connected by both of the spiders' eight legs, revealing his blue arms and red gloves. Around the torso was a most unique red and black belt along with blue skin-tight pants, black shorts on top, and red sock-like shoes. Another notable feature is that this guy held a most distinct cane; it was a silver cane with a golden-web pattern and a gold tip that also looked like both a spider and a hook of sorts. But, I seem to be getting ahead of myself.

* * *

**Spider-Man and the Thievius Arachnicus**

**Starring Peter Parker as Spider-Man**

* * *

My name is Peter Parker, aka, Spider-Man, and that figure described above was me. Furthermore I am a protector of the innocent, human mutate with the proportionate powers of a spider, and … world-known master thief. I was born and raised in New York preparing for these days, "so why am I in Paris?" you may ask. Well, I am here for some important police documents that have been locked up in here as of late

Back onto my little search and collect mission, I eventually found my target: the local French police station. I landed on the roof of the building, and scanned it rather quickly. To a normal person, there just a rooftop with antennae, sunlight-windows, fans, a water tower, and an entrance to the building, but to a thief like me, there is always a way in, and I needed to find out.

"Well, here we are," I smiled to seemingly no one, but then part of the black top of my suit formed a second head, this one just having white eyes like my mask. "Hope you're ready, Venom."

* * *

**Venom as herself**

* * *

"_You know me, Peter, I was born ready. But are you sure you're not doing this just to get at that Interpol agent? You know I hate that," _the suit responded to me in a female voice only I could hear.

Thing is, the black part of my suit, whom I call Venom, is a living organism, a partner-in-crime if you will. She's been in the family for generations, as far as I could remember, all the way back to my ninja ancestor Rioichi Parker. We had our fair share of arguments, but we both managed to get along well, just like she did with my ancestors before me.

Speaking of which, it was time to contact my other partners, but Venom just had to remind me of the Interpol agent.

"Just chill, Venom, you know I'm not in to try and get her, we've got other fish to fry. Anyway, hand me the Binocucom, Tony should be calling in any second now," I told the symbiote as she retracted her head and eyes.

"_Coming up," _she sighed, spitting out a high-tech set of binoculars from my leg pocket into my hand, which I used to scout the area before two video camera angle views on the sides popped up like a form of Facetime or Skype.

These images included myself without the binoculars, or binocucom as me and my team called it, and a man around my age, if not older, with black hair, a matching mustache, and blue eyes, while his attire consisted of what looked like a business suit of sorts. This was my friend, Tony Stark, codename Iron Man.

* * *

**Tony Stark as Iron Man**

* * *

-Spidey! Come in! PEEEETE! Do you read me?- Tony practically screamed through the binocucom as I looked across the Paris skyline, with the Eiffel Tower in my sights.

"Yeah, I read you. Loud and… very loud," I whispered, so as to not attract too much attention as I looked back at the roof entrance to the building, specifically at the sign that said "Le Police Internationale."

-Sorry, Pete, I'm just… a little nervous,- Tony admitted. "Trying to break into Police Headquarters tends to do that."

"Yea, well, get over Tony, you're safe in the van. I'm the thief here, and I'm the one with the alien symbiote partner – I've just got to steal that file from Inspector Mary Jane Watson," I reasoned.

-Well, if that's the case, consider me your eyes and ears, buddy. I've managed to scope out their entire security system,- Tony responded before the binocucom directed my gaze to a vent hidden from view normally. -To get inside, you're going to have to go through that air vent.-

"_Sounds easy enough, and it's just the right size for us to squeeze through,"_ Venom noted to me, making my smirk grow, knowing it was close to time.

"Alright, I'm going in," I smiled before Tony's face was replaced with another one; this one was of a young man my age with brown hair, and was also wearing a green shirt, jeans, and brown boots; this is Bruce Banner, who went by the codename, the Hulk.

* * *

**Bruce Banner as the Hulk**

* * *

-And don't forget you've got me at the wheel, Peter. All you've got to do is grab the file and get back to the van. We'll do the rest,- Bruce reminded me.

"Just keep that engine running, Bruce. Venom and I will be down in no time," I told them before taking the Binocucom away from my eyes and placing it near the black part of my suit on my leg and Venom sucked it up into her form so I could comfortably carry it around with no problem.

Having analyzed my surroundings, I knew how to get up to the vent. Instead of jumping from my current spot and then climbing up to it like most thieves, I walked over to the water tower and crawled on it's side after having seen an unexplainable blue aura, which I figured was a way of telling me the best place to wall-crawl, sneak around town, etc by getting near these auras and doing the appropriate action. After that, I jumped off and across the antennae on the roof and reached the vent before using my patented webbing to yank the cover off and then crawled right through it.

When I reached the end of the vent, I found what could best be described as an elevator shaft, and there were yellow lasers all across the space open.

-Be extra careful here, Spidey," Tony told me via the Binocucom's walkie talkie feature. "Break one of those laser beams, and you'll set off the alarms – not to mention you'll be fried to a crisp.-

Not a chance, considering that the lasers weren't so tightly knit, allowing me to crawl down between the gaps without raising any sort of suspicion or alarm. I even found the alarm box with no problem and smashed it with my cane.

* * *

**Featuring The Fiendish Five**

* * *

After that, I found my way into the hallway.

-Nice job getting in. I checked the halls through the security cams, and I found that Inspector Watson's office is behind the only red door on this level,- Tony told me via the Binocucom again.

That was good to hear. Also, it was simple to locate the door in question as I traversed the halls since there appeared to be no security here. However, I couldn't unlock the door, and Venom sensed something off about it, besides the fact that the office belonged to a girl she didn't want me to be involved with; a cop no less.

-That door's super reinforced, Pete. Check for a way to get around it.-

It didn't take a genius to figure out how to do that for me. I found an open window and crawled along the side of the building, under the windows above until I found an open window to sneak into.

The office was simple, the usual desk, cabinets, couch and tables along with books and files of all kinds. On the walls were covered with corkboards; one had a map that seemed to chronicle my heists throughout history. And speaking of me and my heists, I saw photos and articles related to my heists and myself. Apparently, Inspector Watson was obsessed with chasing me and turning me in. I wasn't surprised by this since she helped to make the heists much more fun in my eyes.

Observations aside, I quickly found the vault that contained the file I needed, had Venom crack the safe, and pulled out the file that I had been looking for for the longest time.

"_Nice job, Peter – we've got it!" _Venom smirked. _"Better contact the others."_

"Right. Bruce, I've got the file," I responded, contacting my friend.

-Nice job! Now, if you come down through the fire escape and head through the parking lot, we'll be waiting in the getaway van,- Bruce told me before I pocketed the file with Venom before opening a slot on top of my belt buckle and opened it to reveal my red, blue, black, and white Spider-themed greeting cards; the ones I usually leave at the scene of a crime when I have a successful heist.

I placed this card where the Inspector would most likely find it before jumping out the window when…

"CRIMINAL!" a female voice Venom and I knew all too well; Venom groaned when she heard it, but I smirked, knowing who it was.

* * *

**And Introducing Mary Jane Watson as Inspector Black Widow**

* * *

Even from a distance I could recognize her with that red hair, those green eyes, and that skin-tight black suit that had the black widow spider's signature red hourglass on her belt buckle. She had jumped over one rooftop onto the water tower before jumping again and landing on top of a neon sign.

"You foolish arachnid! I've caught you red-handed!" she smirked as she pulled out a relatively large pistol.

"Ahh… MJ the Black Widow… I haven't seen you since I gave you the slip in Wakanda," I chuckled.

"Which reminds me, you still need to return the Vibranium Diamond to its rightful owners," she added in response.

"Aw, and I was going to give it to you as a little token of my…" I started until…

"_Focus, Parker! She's gonna capture you if you keep it up. Maybe you can distract her from using that pistol, though," _Venom snapped in my ear, drawing my attention to the firearm in question.

"…hey, you know that new blaster really brings out the color of your eyes. Very fetching," I complimented the Inspector, making Venom mentally facepalm herself.

"You think?" the officer deadpanned. "This pistol packs a paralyzing punch. You ought to try it. Might snap you out of your crime spree."

"And give up our little rendezvous?" I responded.

"Plenty of time for that once you're safely behind bars," she answered.

"_Time to get going, Pete," _Venom told me.

"Love to stick around and chat, but I just dropped by to pick up this case file. I think you've had it long enough," I figured as I finally made a dash down the fire escape, avoiding all of the blasts that Mary Jane fired at me, destroying some of the ramps that I finished climbing down.

It wasn't much longer until I reached the parking lot where I jumped over the police cars that the Black Widow managed to destroy. At the edge of this lot was the spider-mobile, the van my team used to get from place to place. As I got closer, the doors opened in the rear. Avoiding MJ's blasts, I jumped into the rear of the back and Bruce punched it, driving us off to safety.

"YOU CAN'T ESCAPE ME, SPIDER!" Inspector Black Widow roared as we made our getaway.

* * *

Once again my gang and I managed to give Inspector Mary Jane Watson the slip. I was surprised to see how well she took it.

But finally, the secret police file that I've been searching for all these years was in my grasp. With this, I could avenge my family and regain possession of our most valued treasure. However, I'm sensing I need to start at the beginning for some of you to understand.

It all began when I was just a kid bouncing on my father's knee. You see, I come from a long line of master thieves who kept all their secrets of sneaking and stealing in an ancient book: The Thievius Arachnicus. Anyone who read it learned to be especially sneaky, which is why we specialize in stealing from criminals. After all, there's no honor, no challenge, and no fun in stealing from ordinary people. To put it simply, if you could rip off a master criminal, then you _know _that you're a master thief.

Well, one night, my father, Ricahrd Parker, the Spider-Man before me, gave me Venom, who was the family's centuries old pet, friend, and partner in crime. On that same night, the night I was going to inherit the book, five visitors came unannounced to our door. Shoving me, Venom, and our family cane into a closet for safety, my father fought to protect us, but the gang of villains known as the Fiendish Five overpowered him and ransacked our house until they found – The Thievius Arachnicus! Our family's manual of thieving greatness fell into their filthy hands! They tore the book into five pieces and split it up. Each villain disappearing to the farthest corners of the world to commit dastardly crimes!

Broke and alone with only Venom to keep me company, I was dumped at the town orphanage. There I met two guys who became my life-long buddies and trusted crew. They were Tony Stark, techno genius and strategist supreme, and Bruce Banner, part-time driver with a genius intellect equal to Tony's, but was also a full-time burden due to his clumsiness. Together, the three of us (four if you counted Venom, whom Tony and Bruce couldn't figure out what she said half of the time) pledged to track down the Fiendish Five, avenge my father, and steal back the Thievius Arachnicus.

I knew I was about to face the toughest test of my life. On this mission, I would either become a master thief like my ancestors before me, or fail and allow my family name to bite the dust.

* * *

**KKD: And that's it for now. Not that much different from the original so far except for the fact that I managed to put in much more detail than I did for the original back in my Gameflyer days, I even got around to giving Venom a voice and personality here, even though it isn't as long as my more modern stories. However, I still have some problems on my hands: I have a more solid idea for who I want for the Fiendish Five, but I still need your help in determining who they are. There are some choices I have already, but some are still undecided. Here's what I have so far:**

**Doctor Octopus/Kingpin as Sir Raleigh the Frog**

**Hammerhead as Muggshot**

**N/A as Mz. Ruby**

**N/A as the Panda King**

**Doctor Doom as Clockwerk**

**The reason for having two characters under Sir Raleigh was because they were both good ideas based on what I thought of and what someone else suggested on the original. If you have an idea as to which character would make a better character for that role, let me know. Also, I still need help choosing who should be the Mz. Ruby and Panda King of this story. So if you could display your suggestions in a review, then that would be fantastic.**

**Until then, this is KKD requesting you to review, fav, and follow this story, and I will see you guys in the next chapter. Jaa ne!**


End file.
